1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio headphones and more particularly pertains to a new modularly expandible, multi-user audio headphone for allowing a plurality of users to acquire the same audio output signal from a single audio output means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of audio headphones is known in the prior art. More specifically, audio headphones heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,683; U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,111; U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,977; U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,619; U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,127; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,010.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new modularly expandible, multi-user audio headphone. The inventive device includes the ability of a plurality of users to acquire the same audio output signal from a single audio output means.
In these respects, the modularly expandible, multi-user audio headphone according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed allows a plurality of users to acquire the same audio output signal from a single audio output means in such a manner as to allow each individual user to control the volume and balance of his or her individually acquired audio signal.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of audio headphones now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new modularly expandible, multi-user audio headphone construction wherein the same can be utilized for multiple users.
The general modularly expandable, multi-user audio headphones of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a allows a plurality of users to acquire the same audio output signal from a single audio output means in such a manner as to allow each individual user to control the volume and balance of his or her individually acquired audio signal which has many of the advantages of the audio headphones mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new modularly expandible, multi-user audio headphone which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art audio headphones, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an audio headphone having a pair of earpiece speakers affixed to an adjustable leaf spring such as to allow the headphone to affix to a user""s head in such a manner as to align the speakers with the user""s ears. The speakers are in electrical communication with a stereo, CD player, MP-3 player, or the like by a communication cable that terminates in a modular interconnection housing. The modular interconnection housing has a male communication connector protruding from one end, and a female communication connector received at the opposite end. The male communication connector is designed to provide electrical communication with the audio signal, and the female communication connector is designed to provide parallel electrical communication with the male communication connector. In this manner, more than one user can obtain the same audio output signal. Having its own ability to control volume, balance, or audio signal functions, a plurality of users can acquire and enjoy the same audio output signal from a single device.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. In addition, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the modularly expandable, multi-user audio headphones of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several modularly expandable, multi-user audio headphones of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the modularly expandable, multi-user audio headphones of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms of phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new modularly expandible, multi-user audio headphone apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the audio headphones mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new modularly expandible, multi-user audio headphone which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art audio headphones, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new modularly expandible, multi-user audio headphone which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new modularly expandible, multi-user audio headphone which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new modularly expandible, multi-user audio headphone which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such modularly expandible, multi-user audio headphone economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new modularly expandible, multi-user audio headphone which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new modularly expandible, multi-user audio headphone for allowing a plurality of users to acquire the same audio output signal from a single audio output means.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new modularly expandible, multi-user audio headphone which includes a plurality of users to acquire the same audio output signal from a single audio output means in a manner such that each individual user can control the volume, balance, and other audio controls of his or her own audio signal.